


requited

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: a part of our universe [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Beta, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, aji, beta!mingyu, beta!seungkwan, bookkeu, mentions of soonhoon, special chapter HMT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Beta!Mingyu and Beta!Seungkwan bickers almost every day. But thanks to their dogs and unrequited crushes, they finally found something to agree with each other.





	requited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattecaramel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/gifts).



> special chapter 2/5 of “hold me tightly” uwu

It’s been days since the mysterious disappearance of Jihoon and Soonyoung. They didn’t even bid goodbye to any of their close friends, Mingyu included, so the latter is beyond devastated.

“Kim Mingyu, stop sulking. You’ll scare the guys who’ll audition.” Jisoo told the other beta.

“Hyung! I still can’t believe they left me with nothing but this tiny piece of paper even after all I did for them. I’m the backbone of this SoonHoon nation.” Mingyu whined.

Seungcheol and Jisoo laughed. “Just stop pouting and help us choose our vocalist.”

Mingyu sighed and took one last glance to the paper his young master left him.

“Who the hell is this Boo Seungkwan?” Mingyu asked himself as he put the paper back in his pocket and went out of the room to help choose their new vocalist.

But an hour has passed and Mingyu is still not paying any attention to the guys who’s singing in front of him. Not until someone finally caught his attention.

His voice is heavenly.

He looked up and saw a blonde guy who has cute bunched up cheeks just like Soonyoung.

Even Seungheol and Jisoo clapped after hearing him sing.

“Excuse me? Your voice is good but this is not a place for omegas. We’re looking for a beta.” Mingyu suddenly blurted out.

The other two just looked at him, puzzled.

“Ya! What are you saying?”

“Why? He looks like an omega.”

He was shocked when the said guy scoffed at him. “My life is a joke. At middle school, they thought I’m an alpha, I just found out that I’m a beta recently then someone here is telling me I look like an omega. What am I? A divergent?!”

“Boo Seungkwan-ssi, calm down.” Jisoo tried telling the other.

Mingyu’s ears perked up. “W-What did you just call him?”

The blonde guy is the one who answered. “I’m Boo Seungkwan, is there any problem with that? Just tell me if you don’t like me. I just came here because of a letter from my friend.”

Mingyu’s mouth is still agape. “Wait, are you friends with Jihoon hyung?”

The other just knitted his eyebrows. “His name is quite familiar but no. I came here because of Kwon Soonyoung sunbaenim.”

“You are accepted.”

 

 

Despite Mingyu’s protest, Cheol and Jisoo still accepted Seungkwan.

Mingyu is still devastated at the fact that his young master’s last words to him is not even ‘goodbye’ but a certain name which is ‘Boo Seungkwan’.

“You’re late again.” Mingyu pointed out when Seungkwan arrived.

The other bowed to the other two except Mingyu. “I’m really sorry. I have some part times at night too so I woke up late. I’m really sorry.”

Cheol smiled. “You’re just a minute late, Seungkwan.”

 

 

“Sorry, I lost the beat. Ithink it’s because of the drums.” Seungkwan said that made Mingyu glare at him.

“Excuse me? What does that have to do with me? It’s your voice.”

“I mess up the tempo because you’re off-beat.” The other retorted.

The other two betas just facepalmed at the bickering scenario they got to witness on a daily basis.

 

  
“Gyu, why are you giving Kwan a hard time?” Jisoo asked the drummer.

The younger sighed. “I don’t know too, hyung. I guess I just lash out on him.”

“You know that’s so wrong, right? Seungkwan has nothing to do with the disappearance of Jihoon. I know you know that.”

“I know, hyung.” It’s just that sometimes, it’s easier to lash out on someone instead of dwelling on things that makes you sad.

“You know what? You should just go to this awesome blind date I set you up with.” Jisoo suggested with that goofy smile on his face.

“Hyung? That smile is scary?”

“Why? Just go there, please? Cheol and I’s treat.” Jisoo tried to convince Mingyu.

“Okay, I’ll go.”

 

 

That’s what happened a few days before. Right now, Mingyu and Seungkwan are sitting there, face to face with each other.

“Stop glaring at me!” Seungkwan faked a smile through gritted teeth. “Do you think I want this too?”

Mingyu scoffed. “Good, the feeling is mutual.”

They both swear to kill Cheol and Jisoo once they see each other again tomorrow for their band practice.

“Cheol hyung and Jisoo hyung should thank my mother for teaching me not to waste food. That’s why I’m still sitting here in front of you.” Seungkwan said.

“Well, they should thank my stomach since I woke up late and I didn’t get to eat breakfast. If I only knew that it’s you, I really shouldn’t have come here.” Mingyu replied.

They just glared at each other for the next hour.

They shook each other’s hands before separating.

“Themeal is good, Mr.Kim but it’s not a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s nice to know that I’m not the only one thinking about that.”

They walked on opposite ways.

 

 

“Aji, let’s go for a walk. Oppa is in a bad mood.” Mingyu said as he kissed his dog. He’s still in a bad mood because of the blind date earlier that day.

It’a not that he hates Seungkwan. It’s just that they really are polar opposites and they’re both stubborn.

And besides, hearing his name makes him miss his young master more.

Don’t get Mingyu wrong. He already moved on but he still misses Jihoon’s presence.

He misses taking care and protecting someone.

“Aji-yah! Where are you going?”

The dog led Mingyu to a park. Aji ran to a bench and there, he found another white dog. It seems like it hurt his foot.

The beta carefully touched the said dog and found a tag.

“Bookkeu?” He read the name tag. He carefully put it in his arms as they went to the nearest vet clinic.

The vet was surprised when she saw the dog Mingyu is cradling in his arms.

“Bookkeu?”

“You know him?” Mingyu asked. “My Aji found him under a bench and it seems like he hurt one of his foot.”

“The owner has been looking for him everywhere. Oh my god.”

Mingyu took Aji in his arms when the vet took Bookkeu inside. He decided to wait for the poor dog’s owner.

Half an hour later, the door opened. Mingyu’s mouth is agape when he saw a crying Seungkwan enter the clinic.

“Noona! You found my poor baby? Where is he? Oh my god.”

The other beta cleared his throat and handed Seungkwan a handkerchief.

“Don’t cry. He’ll be fine.” Mingyu assured.

“I was too focused on not being late to practice. I carelessly left the door open. I hate myself.” Seungkwan sobbed harder.

Mingyu contemplated if he’ll hug the other.

  
In the end, he did.

He carefully engulfed the other into a hug and patted Seungkwan’s back.

“He’ll be alright.”

To distract Seungkwan from crying, Mingyu asked him several questions.

“How did you meet Soonyoung?”

Seungkwan finally smiled at the mention of the omega. “It’s in middle school. He’s actually my first love.”

Mingyu’s eyes widened. “First love?”

“In middle school, we’re both the target of bullies. They told us we’re weaklings. But even if that’s so, Soonyoung sunbaenim always defends me, making him the target of more bullying. I felt sad that I can’t do anything for him. He always tells me that it’s okay.”

“After the results are out, I was very happy when he was proven to be an alpha. All the bullies stopped bullying him and everyone suddenly became nice to him. But my heart broke when my results came out too. Turns out we’re both alphas and we can’t be together.”

“Funny how several years after, the results are proven wrong. I was retested and I was classified as a beta. But when we met again, it’s too late. He already has Jihoon.” Seungkwan shared.

Mingyu chewed on his lower lip. He can relate in so many levels.

“How about you and that alpha? How did you two meet?” Seungkwan asked.

The other smiled at the memory. “My family is a family who serves Jihoon hyung’s family for generations. I was trained to protect Jihoon hyung ever since I was a child.”

“Jihoon hyung always transfers schools because he didn’t want anyone knowing of his true identity. He didn’t want anyone to know that he’s an heir to the biggest entertainment company in the country. Everytime he transfers schools, I was transferred with him.”

“You know how kids pick on the new kids, right? It happened to us. But instead of me protecting young master, it’s the other way around. I’ve always known that I’ll be a beta because our family is an all-beta. And kids are calling me useless that time. They called me names.”

“They told me betas don’t have a place in this universe because they’re boring and they can’t even smell properly. I cried and cried when they told me that. Guess what jihoon hyung did. He kicked those kids’ ass. He also told me to not listen to anyone about my dynamics.”

“Because every dynamics in this world has importance and their whole being shouldn’t be judged because of that.” Mingyu recalled and he’s still smiling.

“They are our heroes and our first loves.” Seungkwan added, dreamily. “I wonder where they are right now.”

“No one knows but I hope they’re happy wherever they are.” Mingyu replied.

“I’m sure they are. They’re true mates, remember?” seungkwan smiled.

The idea of true mates lingered inside their minds.

A few hours after, Bookkeu is finally okay. The vet put a bandage on one of his foot. Seungkwan cradled the puppy in his arms.

When they finally went out of the clinic, Seungkwan stared at Mingyu.

So, he’s not really that bad after all, they both realized.

“Kim Mingyu.” Seungkwan bit his lower lip. “Thank you.” he whispered.

Mingyu rubbed his nape. “That’s nothing. It’sall thanks to Aji, actually.”

There’s an awkward silence after.

“See you!” They both said at the same time. They chuckled after.

The two betas both turned their backs to walk on opposite directions again.

They both turned and found each other face to face again as they both laughed.

“I’m actually wondering if Aji can visit Bookkeu. I think she likes him.” Mingyu asked.

Seungkwan smiled and answered. “Anytime.”

It seems like Cheol and Jisoo will finally be able to find a different scenario on band practice tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, fifi~ i know how much you love GyuBoo 💛 i forgot to tell you this when i posted this on twt but this is for youuuu~ wuvv you. thank you for motivating me always 💛💛💛


End file.
